Chandelier
Chandelier by Sia is featured in We Built This Glee Club, the eleventh episode of Season Six. It is sung by the New Directions, with Jane, Kitty, and Madison singing lead. They perform this song at the 2014 Western Ohio Sectional Championship. It is the second song in their setlist, after ''Take Me to Church'' and before ''Come Sail Away''. Lyrics Madison: Party girls don't get hurt Can't feel anything, when will I learn? I push it down, push it down Kitty: I'm the one for a good time call Phone's blowin' up, ringin' my doorbell I feel the love, feel the love Madison with Jane, Kitty, and New Directions: One, two, three One, two, three, drink One, two, three One, two, three, drink One, two, three One, two, three, drink Jane with Kitty and New Directions: Throw 'em back, till I lose count Madison with New Directions: I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist, like it doesn't exist I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier Jane with Kitty and New Directions: And I'm holding on for dear life Won't look down, won't open my eyes Keep my glass full until morning light Cause I'm just holding on for tonight Help me, I'm holding on for dear life Won't look down, won't open my eyes Keep my glass full until morning light Cause I'm just holding on for tonight, on for tonight Jane: Sun is up, I'm a mess Gotta get out now, gotta run from this Here comes the shame, here comes the shame Madison with Jane, Kitty and New Directions: One, two, three One, two, three, drink One, two, three One, two, three, drink One, two, three One, two, three, drink Jane with Kitty and New Directions: Throw 'em back, till I lose count Madison with New Directions: I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist, like it doesn't exist I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier Jane with Kitty and New Directions (Madison): And I'm holding on for dear life (Ooh) Won't look down, won't open my eyes (Woah) Keep my glass full (with Madison: until morning light) Cause I'm just holding (with Madison: on for tonight) Help me, I'm holding on for dear life (Woah) Won't look down, won't open my eyes (I'm holding open my eyes) Keep my glass full until morning light (Until morning light) Cause I'm just holding on for tonight (I'm just holding on) On for tonight (Yeah) On for tonight Cause (Oh) (and Madison: I'm just holding on for tonight) Oh, I'm just holding on for tonight (Oh-oh, oh) On for tonight, on for tonight (I'm holding on, holding on) Cause I'm just holding on for tonight (Yeah, yeah) Cause I'm just holding on for tonight Oh, I'm just holding on for tonight (Ooh) On for tonight Jane and Madison with Kitty and New Directions: On for tonight Trivia *This is the only New Directions girls number in competition where all the girls sing. * This is the last time Jane sings in the series. *During the performance, Myron is dancing in the audience with a blonde bob wig and a nude body suit. This is a reference to the music video of Chandelier, where a dancer (Maddie Ziegler) is dancing with a similar wig and body suit on. *Roderick's idea is later on revealed to have Spencer swing on a chandelier. *The last trio performed in the series. *This song was featured in the We Built This Glee Club event for the Glee Forever! app. Gallery 6x11NewDirections3.gif 6x11NewDirections4.gif 6x11NewDirections5.gif SwingingFromTheChandelier.png myron_maddie.jpg KittyWilde WBTGC6.gif KittyWilde WBTGC4.gif Unavngivet1.gif Tumblr nl7xhxMqq91qzh21go9 r1 250.gif Tumblr nl7jppesUz1ruj1aso6 250.gif Spencer-Chandelier.png Spencer swinging for the chandelier reupload.gif MyronChandelier.gif ChandelierSectionals.png SwingingFromTheChandelier.png Tumblr nl9ouwr98b1qltj2qo8 250.gif Tumblr nl9ouwr98b1qltj2qo7 250.gif Tumblr nl9ouwr98b1qltj2qo6 250.gif Tumblr nl9ouwr98b1qltj2qo4 250.gif Tumblr nl9ouwr98b1qltj2qo3 250.gif Roderick Chandelier 2.jpg Roderick Chandelier 1.jpg chandelier.png Tumblr nsgmkslQcI1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr nsgmkslQcI1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr nsgmkslQcI1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr nsgmkslQcI1ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr nsgmkslQcI1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr nsgmkslQcI1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr nsgmkslQcI1ra5gbxo3 r3 250.gif Tumblr nsgmkslQcI1ra5gbxo1 250.gif New Directions Chandelier.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Six Songs Category:Songs sung by Jane Hayward Category:Songs sung by Kitty Wilde Category:Songs sung by Madison McCarthy Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung at Sectionals Category:Glee: The Music, We Built This Glee Club